Tequila Amnesia
by CarrotLucky13
Summary: Part 3 of SWQ Regina is suffering from amnesia as a result from too much tequila and a bang to the back of her head, much to Emma's amusement, and Mary Margaret's surprise. WARNING contains SwanQueen


3. Amnesia

Part three of SwanQueen week challenge

Tuesday, June 10th 2014 Day 3 Prompt – Amnesia

One or more people lose their memory, sometimes changing their personality.

Description: Part Three of SwanQueen Challenge Week – Regina is suffering from amnesia as a result from too much tequila and a bang to the back of her head, much to Emma's amusement, and Mary Margaret's surprise.

Location: Storybrooke

Pairings: Regina/Emma

Characters: Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret and Dr Whale

Warnings: Contains SwanQueen… If you don't like then don't read, you have been warned

Status: Completed One Shot (For now)

I do not own the characters (though I wish I did, if I did SwanQueen would be hot, complicated and all over our TV screens every week)

Please do not repost this fiction without my express permission. If found anywhere else I would appreciate if you could notify me. Thanks.

* * *

**Tequila Amnesia**

_Their booth had been far enough from the speakers to allow them to talk. Regina and Emma had agreed to go for a drink, for Henry's sake. The plan had been simple; if after a couple of drinks, they hadn't reduced to killing each other they would go to dinner, in the hopes they could put at least some of their disagreements behind them. More than a couple of drinks later, they looked in no hurry to leave. Regina had polished off a bottle of expensive Kiwi Pinot Noir as Emma had drunk her way through a crate of Chinese beer. Neither remembered who's idea it had been to do shots, but they both remembered it had been born out of Emma foolishly commenting she could drink Regina under the table any day. And so the competition had begun. Half a bottle of Tequila, half a grove of limes and a far too much salt later, the room was beginning to spin equally for both women, and it was safe to say their was no clear winner in sight._

* * *

Waking up Regina wasn't exactly sure how she had got home, or in fact what had happened the night before. The only thing she was sure of was that her head was pounding, and her throat was incredibly dry. Rising from her bed, she swooned a little as the room span around her. Steading herself, she padded barefoot to her en suit to get a glass of water and an aspirin. Tablet on her tongue, she tipped her head back with a mouthful of water, and then the world went black.

* * *

"Henry slow down I can't understand – Okay we'll be right there, don't move" Mary Margaret slammed the phone down and ran to grab a pair of shoes, hopping from one foot to another as she frantically pulled them on. "David we have to go, the Mayor's unconscious, an ambulance is taking her to hospital, you need to go and look after Henry, I told him to stay at home. I'll go to the hospital""Oh my god! What happened?" He asked, throwing his coat on as they ran out the door.

"He doesn't know, he just found on the floor of her bathroom"

"Don't you think we should tell Emma?" David turned to go back to the flat to wake her.

"She didn't get in till late, I don't see the point in waking her till we have something to tell her. I'll know more when I get to the hospital, but yes, then I will call her."

* * *

_"You can hold your own Madam Mayyyyorrrrr!" Emma slurred. "I'm impressed"_

_"Well Miss Swan you should know by now-" Regina waved her hand expressively as she talked. She leant forward, a wicked gleam in her eyes "anything you can do… I can do better" her almost trademarked smirk twitched on her lips, as her eyes locked onto Emma's almost daring her to disagree."_

_"Ha!" Throwing back another shot Emma wiped her mouth with the back of her hand smearing the tequila that had missed over her cheek._

_"Do you always have to be so dignified Miss Swan?" Eyebrow raised, her smirk grew as she used a napkin to wipe gently some of the sticky residue away._

_Using her hands to push Regina's away she screwed her nose up in disgust. "All right mother – that's enough of that thank you" using the back of her hand again to smudge at her face, this time as though she was trying to undo Regina's actions._

_Laughing they Mayor threw her hands up in mock exasperation "I rest my case."_

_Rolling her eyes Emma filled up another shot glass, thrusting it at her drinking buddy. "Shut up and drink, you're lagging behind. All this talk of being better, is it just that? Hmm…hmmm? Do you concede?" Somehow toying with her nemesis seemed even more fun when they were drinking, and surprisingly less dangerous and a lot more flirtatious._

_Without a word Regina took the shot and downed it in one, before filling both glasses again and bringing them one at a time to her lips before knocking them both back. "Like I said Emma, I'm better. Now I'm two up on you, do **you** concede?"_

_"Never!"_

* * *

Mary Margaret and Dr Whale were stood in the corridor of the hospital discussing Regina. "She suffered a fall where we believe she banged her head, which caused her to fall unconscious." Dr Whale told her. "She's suffered concussion and… and well she seems to be suffering from amnesia…"

"Amnesia?" The teacher whispered looking through the widow at the woman lying in the hospital bed.

"Yes… We don't know how long it will last, in her case, hopefully forever-"

"Whale!" Mary Margaret hissed, receiving a small laugh and a shake of the head.

"I'm joking, all right. She's different okay, but we've done some scans and we're confident she will return to her usual cheery disposition in no time." He stopped joking for a second and put his serious Dr face on as he continued. "Miss Blanchard, she's also severely dehydrated and has low blood sugar, I assume in direct correlation to her high blood alcohol level. She's on an intravenous drip for the time being and we're monitoring her closely. I'm going to send her for more head scans in a bit to see if there is any further developments, but it's important she stays awake for the next 12 hours. Until her memories return, and her tests come back clear I will be keeping her here under close observation."

"It sounds serious." Though it was no secret they didn't get along, Mary Margaret was worried.

"She's in good hands, we're confidant she'll make a full recovery"

"You say she's different… Different how?..." She had hardly dared ask.

Giving her arm a supportive squeeze he smiled through the window at his patient. "Oh you'll see" and with a smile Dr Whale walked off to resume his rounds.

* * *

_"I will find something you know" Emma winced as she sucked on another wedge of lime. Looking around the bar she realised her vision had definitely begun to blur. She hadn't noticed it till now, but then again she'd been more distracted by the near vision than her distance._

_"Sheriff Swan I struggle to keep up with your random tangents sober… Right now you're talking in riddles." Bringing her hands to her temples she closed her eyes for a second. In hindsight the bottle of red had been a mistake, if she had known she was going to end up doing shots she'd have stuck gone with spirits instead. Wine always made her drunk. Horny, flirty and drunk._

_"That I'm better at" Emma explained as she tried to rack her brain to think of something. They were so different it should be easy to think of a challenge she could beat the Mayor at. "I'm far more adventurous than you!" She crossed her arms in front of herself, looking like the cat that had got the cream. It wasn't often she got to return Regina's smug looks, but she did so love it when she got the chance too. Her superiority was however short lived._

_"Oh Miss Swan, you have no idea how adventurous I can be…" She purred dipping her finger in the ramekin of salt on the table, and licking it clean, her eyes locked with Emma's as she did so. Slowly she picked up the tequila shot tipping it back into her mouth._

_The younger woman was mesmerized, unable to take her eyes off Regina's mouth. Her throat tightened, unable to swallow and she held her breath. Her palms clammy and her heart racing._

_She let her tongue flick cleaning the last of the liquor from the glass, before it licked seductively over her lips. Finally she picked up a wedge of lime and closed her eyes as she sucked on the beautifully acidic fruit, a tiny moan of appreciation escaping before her eyes flickered open once more._

* * *

Nervously Mary Margaret pushed the door to Regina's private room open. She felt like she was a little girl again, scared of disturbing her stepmother. "Regina?" She asked timidly, her hands clasped together in front of herself as she stood at the foot of the hospital bed. What she saw next shocked and terrified her, Regina smiled. She smiled right at her, warm and welcoming, and what was more, the smile reached her eyes. Mary Margaret didn't think she had seen her smile at her like that since her engagement to her father. It unnerved her.

"Hi" Her voice was softer than usual, as though she was unsure how to use it. "Apparently I have amnesia…"

"So I hear"

"Please, please sit" Regina patted the bed, and scootched back up to make room, fluffing up the pillows behind herself to make herself more comfortable.

Mary Margaret fought back the urge to laugh, Dr Whale had been right, she was most definitely different.

"I'm sorry to ask but, how do I know you? Are we friends?" Her smile was so sweet and innocent.

Well there was a question. Framing her for murder, making her the town pariah, Mary Margaret tried to think of someone she had got on with less than the Mayor, and she couldn't. "I guess…in a way…you could say we knew one other…" she answered. It hadn't exactly been a lie, not really. Sitting down on the bed, she looked around nervously as she thought to herself. _Well this isn't awkward._

* * *

_They giggled uncontrollably as they held onto each other to keep themselves standing. It was well after closing time, which the bar man had reminded them of…Several times, until he practically frog marched them off the premises. The doors slammed closed behind him as he finally locked up for the night. "Who was he going to call?" Emma giggled. He had threatened to phone and lodge a formal complaint which is what had set them on their giggle fest._

_"The sheriff!" Regina laughed, pulling her coat closed, the cold air beginning to sober her up ever so slightly. "Or the Mayor!" Arms linked together they stumbled up the path, Regina's head rested on Emma's shoulder as she walked, and she thought to herself how she was the perfect height to lean on, quite considerate really._

_Missing her footing Emma stumbled, almost falling face first into an ally wall, however before she came into contact with the brick wall, Regina's strong grip pulled her back into her, and instead her cheek came to rest in the nape of her companions neck._

_Placing a finger under Emma's chin she lifted it so their eyes met. "Are you okay?"_

_Suddenly unable to speak she nodded in response, her eyes absorbing the concerned and caring look on Regina's face. "How adventurous are you feeling?" She whispered._

* * *

"Who's that? She's cute" Regina whispered breathlessly as her eyes gazed through the window of her room to the corridor outside. She didn't think she'd ever seen a more beautiful woman before, but then again, maybe she had, she couldn't tell with the amnesia.

Putting her mug down, Mary Margaret turned around to get a look at whom she was talking about. The 'who'caused her to choke on her tea. She was kidding right, _right?_ She felt a hand on her arm, and she looked back into Regina's warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" Her face showed deep concern, her brow furrowed and her smile gone.

"Yeah… It just went down the wrong way" Mary Margaret shook her head, looking back out the window; her thoughts were broken by Regina's persistence.

"So who's the hotty?" She asked again.

"Erm… That's the mother of your son" Had the Mayor actually just used the word _'hotty',_ and about Emma Swan no less.

"I have a son!" Regina's face beamed with happiness, before adding "with her!" Her smile grew ten fold.

"Well no, not with her. You two aren't exactly famous for getting a long. She's Henry's birth mother… You're his adoptive mother" Mary Margaret tried her best to explain, whilst being as gentle with the truth as possible. "It's not as Jerry Springer as it sounds…" Lying seemed to be becoming second nature, and Mary Margaret found herself wondering why she was trying to protect Regina from the truth.

"How come we don't get along?"

Sighing, turning back to look at Regina, who's eyes were still firmly fixed on Emma. "I think you see her as a threat…" She tread cautiously, frightened of waking the other Regina, the Regina she feared was still inside. "That she might take Henry from you."

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"She's still cute." Her giggle was infectious and Mary Margaret couldn't help but join in.

* * *

_The older woman's face went from concerned to confused and then to irritated. "Do you expect me to jump into your random thought caravan every time it drives by, because if you do then I think I might-"_

_The blonde woman interrupted her with a cautious and chaste kiss, so soft their lips had barely touched._

_"-need-" Regina breathed barely audible, her eyes growing darker as they looked down into Emma's eyes. They never found out what it was that Regina thought she might need, as she resumed the kiss, this time with more lust. Emma was forced against the cold wall of the ally, as the Mayor's warm body pressed against her. Someone moaned, causing the kiss to become more passionate and intense. Desperate for more contact the blonde pushed Regina's coat from her shoulders, exposing the bare skin beneath, glowing in the streetlight. Kissing her way from her mouth down the nape of the brunette's neck she nipped at the skin on her shoulder as she pulled her in hard by her hips. She could feel the Mayor's nipples grow stiff against her own in the cold nights air and one hand snaked up her body con dress to roughly grab at one through the fabric._

_With an appreciative groan Regina pulled Emma's face to her own, kissing her hungrily as she moaned deep in her mouth._

* * *

"What the hell?!" Emma stood in the doorway of Regina's room, taking in the sight. Regina and Mary Margaret were laughing together, they were holding hands and it looked like – "Are you playing scrabble?" The board sat over Regina's legs, and several of the pieces had shifted during her giggle fit. Emma dropped a leather overnight bag at the foot of the bed with a thud, looking from one brunette to another.

"Yes, we are. Do you want to join" If Regina's smile had grown any bigger it would have met at the back of her head.

"Do I want to… What the hell?!" Emma repeated, holding her hands up in exasperated confusion. She was looking at Mary Margaret, her face reiterating her comment further.

"She wanted to play, I agreed. Come on Emma, join us"

"Emma…" Regina repeated softly, hearing the blondes name for the first time and liking how it sounded.

"Yeah what?" She snapped

"Nothing, I just…It suits you"

"Seriously… That's what you're going with!?" Something about Regina _playing _nice riled something inside of her, it was unsettling and just plain wrong. "You couldn't just have a hang over today like a normal person, you had to go and get amnesia didn't you."

A hurt and confused look flickered across Regina's face, and she looked to Mary Margaret to support.

Mary Margaret's eyes grew wide, she could see she was being brought into the middle of something, and she already felt uncomfortable as it was, after Regina's little confession. "I think I should go, I need to go and explain the situation to Henry"

"Will you bring him in to see me? Please I'd like to see him…I have a son…" she whispered the last of the sentence to herself, as she hugged her arms around herself and smiled.

"Yes, I'll bring him in later" Keeping her eyes low, she left the room, unable to look at Emma or Regina without her brain exploding.

* * *

_Regina brought her hand up to hold Emma's face, though passionate and needy, the kiss was something more. She leant her weight against the younger woman, using her to steady herself. She wasn't sure how much was due to the copious amounts of alcohol she had consumed and how much was the kiss, but she was beginning to feel light headed._

_Raking her fingernails up the Mayor's thighs elicited a shudder and a wonton moan to escape the woman's lips, and Emma couldn't help but smile into the kiss. She felt fingers in her hair pulling her in deeper. They both wanted this. They both needed this._

_Pulling back from the kiss she looked at Emma, the flush of her cheeks, her swollen lips, and her eyes dark as night. Regina's hand found its way to the belt buckle of blonde's tight jeans, making light work of it. She soon slipped her hand inside, and was rewarded by the fire and wetness consuming her palm through the woman's underwear. "Is this adventure enough for you Miss Swan?" She growled against her lips._

_"Emma-" She corrected in a distracted murmur, half lost in the moment, but still sober enough stop what was happening. Cursing herself, she pulled Regina's hand from her jeans. She hoped she wasn't going to regret her actions. "Not here" She whispered buckling her belt closed._

* * *

"Please stop pacing, it's making me feel nervous…"

Emma just shot Regina a glare. "Is this because you're embarrassed?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her defensively. "Because you made a mistake, because that's fine Regina…It happens, but the least you could do is be an adult about this. I wont ever, EVER mention it again! But just be honest, tell me you remember and it was a mistake"

Regina's face screwed up, she was beyond confused. "Emma I don't understand, what was a mistake"

"Us!" She hissed. Either she knew _exactly _what she was talking about or she had no idea, either way it didn't seem to make a difference. "Last night." Though just the two of them her voice was low and hushed, as though admitting it out loud would make it real some how.

"We slept together?!" Her eyes grew wide, and she cursed the amnesia for robbing her of memory of such an event, however her joys were short lived, thanks to Emma's answer.

"No!" Her hands moved up, holding them out in front of her, as if she was trying to stop Regina's mind and words, she'd have had more luck trying to stop traffic.

"We did, didn't we!" Smirking now, she threw the scrabble board to one side, tiles ricocheting on the cold hard hospital floor. Without her customary heels, and with the sheriff in heeled boots she found herself uncharacteristically shorter than Emma, something she was unaware of, however she was well aware that she liked looking up to her.

"No we did not!" Emma was firm. They hadn't, not for want of trying, on her part. "We kissed okay, a lot… But we didn't sleep together" She shrugged and sighed, "there it is"

"We kissed" Smiling she looked up at Emma "a lot" wiggling her eyebrow, Emma couldn't help but laugh in response. "And you're worried I regret it"

Cheeks flushed, she looked to her hands as she fiddled with the zip of her jacket, and unable to speak she nodded. She felt like a 16 year old girl again, and this was all so embarrassing. She felt a soft kiss on her cheek and she looked up.

"I don't remember, I don't know you… But I can't imagine I regret kissing you" They stood there awkwardly looking at each other, as they blushed in symmetry. "Did it feel real"

"Oh yes" She couldn't help but smile at the memory. She had been worried it had just been the alcohol, the challenge, but now she wasn't so sure. She felt something stir inside her, which she had felt last night, it was real. It had been real. "I should probably go back to Henry to let you get some rest. I erm -" She gestured to the bag on the floor "Stuff from your house, toiletries, clothes you know…"

Regina nodded "Thank you Emma"

It was so odd to hear her call her by her name, she'd only done that once before, last night, and even then only when under threat.

* * *

_"If you call me 'Miss Swan' one more time I will stop!" Her voice was firm as she gave a warning nip to Regina's pulse flesh causing another appreciative groan. Who would have ever guessed the Mayor to be so vocal? She could only imagine how loud she would be when she climaxed, the thought sending shivers of desire and anticipation through her. They had hurriedly walked back to her Mansion and were currently pressed against the front door._

_"How about 'bossy'? Regina teased as her hands slipped under Emma's jacket, and wrapping her arms around her she pulled her closer into her, their bodies once more moulding together. She was rewarded by a satisfying moan filling her ears, and she couldn't help but smile._

_"Oh shut up! Now are you going to let me in or what?"_

* * *

"So erm… Yeah…" One thing Emma had always prided herself in was her ability to hold her own, especially when it came to her interactions with Regina. For the first time she felt at odds and it felt unexpectedly nice. "Take care." Giving an awkward wave goodbye she turned to leave but was stopped before she reached the door.

"Emma wait."

There it was again, 'Emma'. She was beginning to really like the way it sounded when it came from Regina.

"When I'm out of here will you go for drinks with me, or dinner…Like… A date…"

There was no way the Regina she knew would have ever asked her that. But she wasn't going to waste such an opportunity. "Yes" she said without thinking, "the Friday that falls a week after you're released?"

"It's a date" again they smiled awkwardly at each other before Emma left.

* * *

_The older woman's eyes flickered over Emma's face as she tried to process what was happening. The brisk walk back to Regina's house in the cold had sobered her up somewhat, and this no longer seemed like such a good idea. In fact it seemed like a terrible idea. Pulling back she leant against her door, visibly stiffening up. Silently she just stared at Emma as her mind raced through her options._

_"Well?" She pressed, leaning in to kiss her again._

_Turning her head to the side, her eyes looking to the ground she whispered, "Emma, I think you should go… This erm…I think you should go home…"_

* * *

The shrill ring of the telephone brought Mary Margaret from her confused daze. Since leaving the hospital she hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Regina had said to her about her roommate. Did that make Regina gay? She supposed at the very least least it meant she was bisexual. Mary Margaret had never stopped to consider this before, ever. Sitting up from the bed she picked up her phone, holding it to her ear. "Hello-"

"Friends?… Please!" The voice being carried through the phone dripped with sarcasm and disgust, before the phone clicked signifying the caller had hung up.

So Regina was back.

* * *

So surprisingly I quite enjoyed writing this. A lot more dialogue than I'm used to writing, and again a lot less smut. I have been using these challenges to try new things, which has been interesting and fun. I definitely think I'll continue this one in a while. I'd quite like to play out how our Regina responds to the thought of her agreed date. Ps did anyone notice a quote from a well known tv show? :D


End file.
